A recent development in the industry of rolled paper products is solid or "coreless" rolls of material, such as bathroom tissue paper. Generally speaking, these solid or coreless rolls are wound completely of the paper material and do not contain a hollow spindle or core of any type. A divot or recess may be formed in each side of the paper roll which define a rotational axis for the roll.
Dispensers for multiple rolls of paper material, such as rolls of bathroom tissue, are also well known in the art. With typical conventional dispensers of this type, two rolls of tissue are vertically oriented within the dispenser so that the top roll falls into a dispensing position when the bottom roll is depleted. Generally, these conventional dispensers are configured for conventional rolls incorporating a hollow core or spindle which extends through the rolls and into slots or pathways defined in the sides of the dispensers.
These conventional dispensers suffer the disadvantage of failing to dispense multiple rolls of the solid or coreless rolls because they do not hold the coreless rolls within the dispensers and maintain the rolls in proper alignment. Accordingly, a dispenser that addresses the problem of dispensing multiple solid or coreless rolls from a single dispenser will improve over conventional roll dispensers.